L'enfant
by snapichou
Summary: Impossibl de résumer en 3mots! lol tout est à l'intérieur. Les perso principaux sont Rogue et Harry! Le 1er chap est looong, venez au moins voir, ça vaut le coup d'oeil. Mem auteur ke Le calice de Severus Rogue! James n'es pas son père biologique...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Alors bien ce début de vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vac lol) ? Je viens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fiction ! Elle est rédigée/inventée par Sandra. Ceux qui lisent Le Calice de Sevérus Rogue connaissent son style. Elle écrit deux fictions (celle du calice et celle que je vais publier ici) en même temps et je reçois les chapitres régulièrement. Elle m'a donné son autorisation pour la publication de cette fiction :D et d'ailleurs elle dit : « un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent Le Calice de Sevérus Rogue ! »_

_J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture…_

_PS : pour le rating elle ne savait pas trop encore… donc pour le moment j'ai mi celui mais ça pourrait changer ! En prévision un possible Slash mais rien n'est sûr… _

_RESUME : Suite Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Après la mort de Sirius un Harry déprimé rentre à Privet Drive. Les Dursley ont malheureusement apprit la mort de l'ancien présupposé meurtrier et mène la vie dure à leur neveu. Harry sombre petit à petit dans la dépression jusqu'au matin où il reçoit une lettre, changeant son destin. Reste seulement à savoir s'il le changera en bien ou en mal…_

_Personnages principaux : Harry et Rogue (comme toujours…) lol_

_Un dernier pti com : l'histoire à la base est banale mais je trouve qu'elle vaut le coup d'œil ! Je ne peux rien dire vraiment dessus ne voulant pas gâcher l'intrigue ! Mais en tout cas ce premier chapitre vaut en faite 2 chapitres, mais je veux qu'il soit long pour que vous puissiez voir un peu ce qui va se passer… _

**L'ENFANT**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines Harry Potter, connu sous le nom de Survivant était revenu de Poudlard, école de sorcier où il étudiait actuellement. Pour le moment, il séjournait chez son oncle et sa tante comme à l'accoutumée. Malheureusement, les Dursley eurent rapidement apprit aux nouvelles que Sirius Black était décédé. Une descente aux Enfers commença alors pour le jeune homme. Vernon était celui qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il s'en prenait constamment à lui, voulant le punir de l'avoir auparavant menacé des pires conséquences s'il n'était pas correct. En effet, Harry avait souvent sortit la « carte Sirius » afin d'obtenir quelque chose, ou se sortir d'impasses. Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius Black n'était plus de ce monde, et la « carte Sirius » n'avait plus le moindre effet… C'est pourquoi Vernon Dursley n'avait eu aucun remord ni aucune pitié à devenir plus sévère avec le jeune homme qui n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de son défunt parrain. En trois semaines, il avait passé la majorité de son temps : a dormir (ou plutôt cauchemarder), à travailler ses cours, à faire de nombreuses corvées et enfin à éviter sa « famille ».

Ce matin, Harry se leva courbaturé : il s'était fait battre… encore… il descendit à la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il le servit dans le plus grand des silences, pas parce qu'on lui avait interdit de parler, bien au contraire mais parce qu'il s'était lui-même astreint cette punition. C'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour se déculpabiliser de la mort de son parrain.

Ça…

Et le suicide…

Il s'était donc interdit le moindre mot pour tout son séjour à Privet Drive, espérant ainsi se réconcilier avec sa conscience. Après avoir fait la vaisselle et servit le thé à son oncle et sa tante, Harry remonta à sa chambre. Il eu alors la surprise de trouver sur son lit… une enveloppe. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa fenêtre qui était fermée. Son regard parcouru la pièce sans qu'il n'y voit rien de suspect. Intrigué, il alla sur le lit et prit en main la lettre. L'enveloppe paraissait vieille et salie, comme si cette dernière avait une bonne dizaine d'année. Il l'observa un instant, voyant qu'elle était parfaitement vierge. Il hésita un long, très long moment avant de l'ouvrir, craignant un piège. Puis il décida de l'ouvrir, intrigué et légèrement inconscient des risques encourus…

Ou peut être qu'à ce moment là, il s'en fichait.

Il sortit de l'enveloppe un parchemin plié et son souffle se coupa brusquement lorsqu'il lu en haut de la page « mon fils ». C'est avec des mains soudainement tremblantes qu'il entreprit de lire la suite.

« Mon fils,

J'imagine que tu es surpris mon chéri, avoir de mes nouvelles comme ça…après peut être des années d'absences… Je sais que si tu lis ce message cela signifie que je suis décédée et probablement depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant. Malgré les malheurs vécus, j'espère qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui tu te portes bien et que tu es heureux. J'ai rédigé ce parchemin lorsque James et moi avons commencé à avoir de nombreux soucis face à Tom Jedusor. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce nom ne dise rien à tes oreilles cela signifierait que tu es en paix… mais je crains fort espérer en vain. J'ai ensorcelé ce message pour qu'il ne te parvienne que quelques jours avant ton anniversaire. Ton seizième anniversaire. Ce que j'ai à t'expliquer est ma foi fort difficile à dire dans une lettre. J'aurais préféré te l'expliquer face à face, sûrement aurais tu mieux compris et probablement mieux accepté ce qui va suivre. Au fond il aurait peut être été bien meilleur pour toi que je ne te dise rien, mais les décisions que j'ai prises à l'époque me pousse à prendre courage pour te révéler la vérité. Je vais essayer de procéder par étapes afin que tu comprennes tout. J'ignore qui, à l'époque où tu es, t'entour, qui est aujourd'hui ta famille, j'ignore également ce que tu sais de James et moi-même, de notre passé… Je vais donc essayer d'être le plus clair possible, mais je ne te promets pas que tu vas aimer et comprendre ce qui a pu se passer.

James n'est pas ton père. »

Harry eu un sursaut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Il n'est que ton père adoptif, il t'a reconnu à la naissance pour me protéger. Pour te protéger. Avant tout sache que jusqu'à présent et probablement jusqu'au jour de sa mort, il t'a considéré comme son fils. Même si les choses étaient forts compliquées à l'époque… Peut être que tu le sais, James et moi n'avons pas toujours été… bons amis… je sais que lui m'aime depuis bien longtemps et c'est la raison principale qui l'a poussé à me porter secours et à te reconnaître en tant que fils. Moi, pour ma part, je l'ai considéré comme l'ami le plus proche que j'ai pu avoir. James est un homme merveilleux… et si mon cœur n'avait pas déjà été prit par ton véritable père… probablement… oui probablement j'aurais succombé à son charme. »

Harry stoppa un instant sa lecture, ayant le tournis. Il aurait eu besoin de s'allonger un moment mais les questions et la curiosité étaient trop grandes pour qu'il arrête sa lecture maintenant.

« J'étais donc amoureuse d'un autre que peut être tu connais. Au fond j'espère que non car je suis a peut près sûr que tu ne le comprennes pas. C'était le cas de la plus part des gens, mais moi, moi j'ai vu derrière sa carapace. Il se nomme Sevérus. Sevérus Rogue. »

Cette fois-ci Harry s'allongea. Il inspira profondément, serrant le parchemin dans sa main. Il se redressa brusquement et relu le nom, espérant avoir mal lu.

« Après tout il existe peut être un Sivérus Rogle ou quelque chose comme ça ! » Pensa t-il sans réel espoir.

Après avoir lu à quatre reprises le nom, il se rallongea. Il inspira de nouveau calmement puis reprit sa lecture.

« J'ignore également s'il est correct de ma part de dévoiler certain secret le concernant, mais malheureusement je pense te devoir la vérité mon chéri. Alors j'espère simplement qu'il me pardonnera de t'avoir parlé de choses que tu ne comprendras peut être pas et que tu ne devrais probablement pas savoir. Sevérus est un homme très particulier tu sais et j'espère bien au fond que tu lui ressembles un peu du moins en ce qui concerne certain traits de son caractère. Toute sa vie n'a été suite que de malheurs et d'injustices qui ont fait de lui un homme incompris, renfermé, malheureux et parfois très dur… et tout cela plus d'autres choses qui n'ont pas à être révélées sans son consentement l'on conduites à faire certaines erreurs. Mais il s'est rattrapé. Il y a bien longtemps déjà. Un moment d'égarement seulement pourrons nous dire. Je l'ai pardonné pour cela. J'espère que tu en feras autant. Sevérus fut Mangemort. D'abord par choix puis – courageusement – en tant qu'espion pour le compte des gens bons, comme nous. A l'époque nous nous sommes fréquenté seulement durant les années de Poudlard. Nous nous sommes séparés lorsqu'il eu choisit d'emprunter certains chemins obscures. Mais il est partit si vite qu'il ignorait avoir quitté non pas une mais deux personnes. Moi. Toi.

A l'heure ou je rédige cette lettre, Sevérus ignore que tu es son fils et probablement l'ignore t-il encore. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera de ne pas avoir su lui dire… de pas avoir eu le courage… je sais que sa vie aurait été bien meilleure à tes côtés car il a besoin d'être aimé pour aimé. Ainsi est sa personnalité. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes silencieuses virent couler sur ses joues. Il du stopper sa lecture quelques secondes, sa vue étant brouillée.

« Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de toi. J'étais… paniquée… heureuse bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eu plus beau cadeau que toi mon chéri, mais j'ai eu peur. Sevérus et moi avions toujours gardé secrète notre liaison, si tu tentes d'aller à sa rencontre un jour, il t'expliquera pourquoi. Mais malheureusement, les secrets ne sont pas toujours faits pour être gardés et l'on ne peut jamais être sûr qu'ils soient toujours « secrets ». Par sa nouvelle condition en tant que Mangemort, ta vie était en danger. La guerre est là au moment où j'écris ce message… juste là… sous nos fenêtres… les gens ont peurs… les gens se révoltent… se font tués… et finissent par tuer. Peu de temps après avoir découvert ton existence j'entendis parler de Willis Aldi un enfant âgé de trois ans. Son père avait été reconnu la veille officiellement comme Mangemort. Le lendemain matin Willis fut tué. Les gens deviennent fou et combattent le mal par le mal… tout est de la faute de Voldemort mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y changer. J'ai alors eu peur pour toi. Si les gens découvraient que tu étais le fils de Sevérus alors je savais d'avance que tu étais condamné. Je me suis donc entretenu avec mon meilleur ami. Avec celui que tu croyais il y a encore quelques minutes être ton père. Je lui ai fait par de mon inquiétude, des risques. Il m'a alors proposé quelque chose. Quelque chose auquel j'avais pensé mais je n'avais pas osé le demander. Il m'a proposé de te reconnaître et de faire croire à tous que tu étais son fils. La suite ne fut pas bien difficile à organiser, depuis notre septième année à Poudlard James et moi étions très proches, il a alors suffit de dire que nous étions ensemble, secrètement. Les gens l'ont cru, même ses plus fidèles amis qui ne lui reprochèrent juste de ne pas les avoir mit dans la confidence. Nous avons officialisé notre supercherie par un mariage. Ensuite, certaines choses ont changé : Sevérus est redevenu le Sevérus que j'aimais toujours de tout mon cœur et donc celui que j'ai toujours connu. Mais il restait pleinement Mangemort – espion bien sûr – mais Mangemort aux yeux de tous. Il a bien sur découvert que je m'étais mariée et pas avec n'importe qui, avec un homme qu'il haïssait. J'aurais alors pu tout lui expliquer, lui dire que j'étais enceinte de son fils, lui dire que j'avais fait cela pour te protéger, pour me protéger, pour le protéger. Mais jamais Sevérus n'aurait accepté que son fils soit élevé par James Potter. Jamais. Il aurait fallut divorcer… expliquer… et par conséquent nous exposer au danger, au risque. Sevérus n'a jamais été du genre peureux, il aurait mile fois préféré risquer nos vies à tous les trois plutôt que de laisser la situation telle quelle. Insensé me diras tu. Peut être. Tout dépend du point de vue j'imagine. J'ai donc prit – non sans peine – la décision de lui mentir. De lui dire être tombée folle amoureuse de James et de lui avoir fait un enfant. En un mot je l'ai trahi. Et pour ça je lui demande pardon. Mais c'était le mieux à faire. Je lui ai bien évidemment brisé le cœur… j'ai brisé le mien au passage… sans toi je n'aurais pas survécu.

Restait enfin le détail du physique. En tant que garçon, il semblait normal que tu aurais tendance donc à ressembler à ton père et déjà tout bébé tu portais ses traits… un si beau petit bébé… il a donc fallut remédier à cela dans les heures suivants ta naissance, avant que tous ne te voient. Un sortilège. Puissant sortilège. Très puissant. Il t'a donné l'apparence de James et tu dois l'avoir aujourd'hui encore. En faite tu es exactement comme lui et plus tu grandis plus la ressemblance devient flagrante. C'est à cause du sortilège, ton physique n'est en faite qu'un duplicata de celui de James. Cachant ainsi ton vrai visage, ta vraie identité. N'as-tu jamais trouvé la ressemblance troublante ? Ne l'as-tu jamais trouvé un peu trop ressemblante justement ?

Toutefois le sortilège lancé sur toi n'est pas permanent. Le jour de ta majorité il se brisera car tu auras l'exact même physique que James, au détail près. L'accomplissement du duplicata sera donc parfait et le sortilège se brisera, te rendant ta véritable apparence. Tu as encore tu temps. Sache d'ailleurs qu'il est possible de le rompre à tout moment ce sortilège mais si tu le fais, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière et récupérer ton précédent physique.

Il me semble maintenant avoir fait mon devoir en rétablissant la vérité. Ton père est un homme bon, j'espère que tu souhaiteras le connaître et l'aimer. Et j'espère que lui saura être heureux de cette nouvelle. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'y faire, le connaissant, mais il t'aimera comme il se doit.

Avec toute mon affection,

Ta maman qui t'aime

Lily. »

Harry posa la lettre près de lui, s'allongea et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

« Impossible… c'est impossible… »

Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase, sans pour autant se convaincre. De nouvelles larmes vinrent remplacer les premières et il mit quelque minute à se calmer.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, aujourd'hui.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, après Sirius.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, dans le but de se calmer. Tout son monde semblait s'écrouler. James… celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme père… celui qu'il aimait et respectait n'était pas son père… pas son vrai père. Cette nouvelle en soi pouvait « foutre en l'air » n'importe qui. Harry sentit ses yeux le picoté de nouveau et se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer.

Il trembla légèrement face à une sensation nouvelle qui l'envahissait.

L'insécurité.

La perte d'identité.

Il posa ses mains sur son visage, repensant au sortilège. Son sentiment de perte d'identité s'amplifia…

A quoi ressemblait-il réellement ?

Qui était-il réellement ?

Enfin en ajoutant à cela la découverte de son véritable père, il y avait de quoi perdre pied.

Sevérus Rogue…

Si froid.

Si cruel.

Il détestait Harry autant que ce dernier le détestait et il aurait probablement fort honte d'avoir enfanté quelqu'un comme lui.

Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et cette fois-ci fondit en larmes, se sentant totalement perdu et maudit. Il ne pouvait pas être le fils de Rogue, il ne pouvait pas perdre son identité, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa figure paternelle. Pas maintenant, pas après avoir perdu Sirius. Tout s'effondrait.

Il se leva, rangea la lettre et la fourra dans son sac, dans un livre, voulant la cacher. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, il se sentait mal… si mal…

Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Il descendit en courant les escaliers et se rendit à la cuisine. Il attrapa la boite de calmant de sa tante et en avala quelques uns. Trois quatre peut être cinq peut être plus. Il remonta en courant, voulant se dépêcher avant de réaliser vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Avant de réaliser sa lâcheté. Il alla à la salle de bain et ce fut en larme qu'il s'empara du rasoir de son oncle.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, avec la seule pensée qu'il n'allait plus avoir mal, qu'il allait retrouver Sirius, qu'il n'aurait plus à être le survivant, qu'il ne supporterait plus les Dursley et leur rude traitement, qu'il allait retrouver sa maman et son papa, son vrai papa, celui de son cœur.

Doucement, il trancha ses veines au niveau des deux poignets.

Ce ne fut presque pas douloureux, les calmants faisaient déjà effet et le rendait comme inconscient. Tendit que le sang coulait le long de ses bras, il s'allongea sur son lit, dans sa position préférée : sur le côté droit, face à la porte, légèrement recroquevillé et il ferma les yeux.

Les Dursley partaient en début d'après midi pour tout le week-end, en famille. Harry le savait parfaitement comme il savait que ces derniers ne comptaient pas l'emmener et ne viendraient même pas lui dire au revoir. Et effectivement, lorsque l'oncle Vernon décida qu'il fut l'heure de partir il se contenta de crier du bas des escaliers à son neveu qu'ils partaient et qu'il avait intérêt à faire correctement ses corvées s'il ne voulait pas être puni comme il se doit. Les Dursley partir, sans se soucier qu'Harry ne réponde pas puisque ce dernier ne parlait plus depuis trois semaines.

A ce moment là, il avait déjà perdu conscience.

A Square Grimmaurd l'ambiance était calme. Un peu trop calme. Les Weasley étaient arrivé aujourd'hui et Ron avait commencé par faire un crise de colère lorsque Rémus Lupin accompagné de Tonks et Maugrey lui dirent qu'Harry resterait au moins une semaine encore chez sa famille adoptive. Pour raison de sécurité parait-il. Ron lui savait que son ami allait mal, Harry était comme son frère et il le connaissait par cœur. Les quelques lettres envoyées lui montraient sans difficulté que ce dernier surmontait mal la mort de son parrain. Et à ses yeux, Harry avait grand besoin d'être à Square Grimmaurd.

Depuis sa colère du matin, Ron s'était calmé, bien que toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il passa la fin de matinée et le début d'après midi avec ses frères. Et ce fut à ce moment précis où il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Il fut transpercé par quelques choses… comme une douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

« Ron est-ce que ça va ? » S'exclama Ginny tout en s'agenouillant près de son frère qui était assit par terre. Fred et George étaient repartis à leur chambre.

Ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux vers elle et inspira profondément.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment… si mauvais qu'il en était douloureux. La douleur le reprit brusquement et sa respiration devint saccadée et bruyante, on aurait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

« Ron ! Ron ! Maman papa ! Venez vite ! » Hurla t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent laissant apparaître Molly, Arthur puis Rémus, Tonks et Maugrey et enfin Fred et George.

« Mon dieu Ronald. » S'exclama Mme Weasley tout en se précipitant vers son fils ;

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Arthur tout en allant à son tour près de Ron.

« Je… je ne sais pas… on était entrain de discuter et d'un seul coup il est… tombé. »

Tendit que les gens semblaient s'affoler autour de lui, Ron commençait à se calmer, la douleur était partie et il eu la désagréable impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ou plutôt qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il fut alors frappé comme par un éclair et se mit à crier.

« Harry ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ! Il faut l'aider ! » Il attrapa sa baguette et fut stoppé par son père : « Ron calme toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ! » Cria t-il, « il faut l'aider ! »

« Ron… Harry va bien… s'il y avait eu une intrusion à Privet Drive nous serions au courant je t'assure. » Expliqua doucement Rémus.

« Je vous dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose je le sais ! Harry est mon meilleur ami et il a besoin de moi ! Il m'a appelé il faut que je l'aide ! »

Molly plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tendit que Arthur retenait de force son fils dans la pièce.

« Lâche moi ! Je dois y aller ! » Hurla t-il.

« Ron ! Ron ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Calme toi ! Harry est en sécurité ! Tu as fait un malaise ce n'est rien il faut que tu te calmes. »

Ron cessa de se débattre et se mit… à pleurer.

« Il faut aller là bas… s'il vous plait… il lui est arrivé quelque chose… s'il te plait papa laisse moi y aller… » Il regarda Rémus d'un air implorant. « Allez y s'il vous plait… s'il vous plait… allez le voir… il lui est arrivé quelque chose… aidez le… je vous en pris… »

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce. Ron ne plaisantait pas c'était évident.

« Très bien Ronald, on va y aller, on va aller voir Harry. Mais toi tu restes ici, et tu te calmes. » Murmura Arthur doucement à son oreille. Ron acquiesça avec docilité et son père lâcha son emprise.

En l'espace de quelques minutes il fut convenu que Rémus, Maugrey et Arthur seraient ceux qui iraient voir Harry. Maugrey n'était pas content et pestait contre « les caprices » du fils Weasley, disant que cette crise était dans la continuité de celle du matin. Arthur lui affirma que ce n'était pas le genre de son fils et qu'il fallait mieux y aller, au cas où. Rémus approuva, ayant parfaitement ressentit la peur du jeune sorcier. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois à proximité de Privet Drive.

« Le mieux c'est de nous jeter un sort de camouflage. » Marmonna Maugrey.

« Il aurait fallut y penser avant, si nous faisons de la magie à Privet Drive… » Commença Arthur.

Maugrey lâcha un juron.

« Bon allons y et soyons prudent. » Murmura Rémus tout en prenant les devants.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Dursley. Lupin frappa à la porte une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans que personne ne vienne ouvrir.

« Peut être sont-il sortis. » Murmura monsieur Weasley.

« On aurait été prévenu. » Lança Maugrey d'une voix soudain plus inquiète.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard incertain et sortirent leurs baguettes. Rémus ouvrit la porte et tous les trois pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. L'endroit leur sembla désert.

« Je vais de ce côté-là. » Lança Maugrey tout en lançant un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine.

Rémus lui monta à l'étage, sachant pertinemment que la chambre d'Harry s'y trouvait. Il ouvrit la première porte et trouva une chambre en désordre, pleine de jeux et choses étranges. Il referma la porte et alla à la porte suivant, Arthur quelques pas derrière lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eu un haut le cœur. Harry était là, inconscient, baignant dans son sang.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama Arthur.

Ils entrèrent en courant dans la pièce et Rémus prit son pouls tendit que monsieur Weasley appelait Maugrey en hurlant.

« Il respire ? Il est vivant ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est juste mais il est encore vivant. » Murmura Rémus, larmes aux yeux. « Allez activez la cheminée au rez-de-chaussée, c'est trop risquer de transplaner avec lui. »

Monsieur Weasley resta immobile, ne détachant pas son regard d'Harry.

« Maintenant ! » Hurla Rémus d'une voix tremblante.

Arthur sursauta et partit en courant, heurtant Maugrey. Il ne s'excusa même pas et descendit au plus vite les escaliers.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… »

Son regard tomba sur Harry.

« Il faut le ramener au quartier général au plus vite. Son pouls est extrêmement faible. » Lança Rémus tout en mettant sa baguette dans sa poche, il se pencha sur Harry, passant son bras sous lui.

« Je peux le porter Lupin. » Marmonna t-il tout en faisant un pas en avant.

« Je vais le faire. » Murmura Lunard.

« Vous êtes encore affaiblis par la dernière pleine… »

« Je vais le faire je vous dis ! » S'écria a-t-il. Puis d'une voix plus calme et plus lointaine il murmura « je peux au moins faire ça. »

Il tourna doucement Harry afin qu'il se trouve sur le dos. Il passa ensuite sa main droite sous son cou et sa main gauche sous ses jambes, au niveau des genoux. Il le souleva et se dirigea vers la porte. Maugrey lui ouvrit le passage et l'aida à le soutenir dans les escaliers. Ils empruntèrent la cheminée et Rémus arriva le premier au salon de Square Grimmaurd. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et Ron fut le premier à apparaître. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cris à la vue de son ami littéralement recouvert de sang. Les autres arrivèrent, tous autant choqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'exclama Tonks alors que Rémus commençait à monter les escaliers.

« Il a tenté de se suicider. » Murmura Rémus d'une voix tout juste audible.

« Qu'ils restent tous en bas ! » Ordonna Maugrey à Tonks tout en montant à son tour, suivit par Arthur.

Les trois sorciers s'installèrent dans la chambre d'ami et soignèrent au mieux Harry de ses blessures.

« Nous aurions du l'emmener à St Mangouste, là ba il aurait sûrement reçu de meilleur soin. » Lança Arthur, mort d'inquiétude.

« Non ce n'est pas assez sur là bas. » Expliqua Lupin. « Alastor il faut faire venir Sevérus, nous allons avoir besoin de potions régénératrices pour que son métabolisme se rétablisse, il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Arthur allez avec Tonks chercher ses affaires à Privet Drive mais avant allez prévenir Dumbledore. S'il vous plait. »

Les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Rémus resta auprès de Harry.

« Papa, papa comment va t-il ? » S'exclama Ron tout en se levant brusquement. Tous étaient à la cuisine, à attendre des nouvelles du blessé.

« Il est hors de danger mais encore inconscient et il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soin. Rémus fini de le soigner, il vous expliquera, Tonks venez, j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Mais papa… »

« Ron, je sais que tu es inquiet mais pour le moment la priorité c'est Harry, les explications viendront après. » Coupa t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement et se rassit.

Rémus descendit quelques minutes plus tard à la cuisine. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Il va bien, il dort. Il est inconscient car il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, mais avec les premiers soins que nous lui avons donnés il n'aura pas de séquelles. Il reviendra normalement à lui lorsqu'il aura eu les potions adéquates pour rétablir son équilibre métabolique. Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux… je pense qu'à quelques minutes, nous n'aurions pas pu éviter des conséquences à cause de la perte de sang trop importante… le cerveau n'a plus été irrigué… mais heureusement nous avons pu agir à temps. Et bien sûr… encore un peu plus de temps et nous l'aurions probablement définitivement perdu. » Il marqua une pause. Son visage était fermé, triste, grave. Il releva les yeux vers Ron et lui accorda un sourire reconnaissant. « Tu peux être fier de toi Ronald, tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Trois jours passèrent, trois jours durant lesquels Harry resta parfaitement inconscient. Il se réveilla au matin du quatrième jour, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé et où il était. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître une chambre de Square Grimmaurd. Il s'assit dans le lit et regarda ses bras, des bandages étaient autour de ses poignets. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait fait et se sentit réellement mal à cette idée. Il avait envie de se rendormir, il avait fait un si beau rêve et il s'y sentait bien ; Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir communiqué avec Sirius, sa mère et son père.

Son visage s'assombrit à cette pensée… James… Rogue…

Un peu confus, un peu embrouillé, il sortit du lit. Une fois debout il du se rasseoir, la tête lui tournant. Il resta quelques instants ainsi avant de retenter de se lever. Cette fois ci sa tête ne tourna pas. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et remarqua qu'il était en pyjama. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait pas d'autres vêtements. Il sortit donc lentement de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Ron.

« Harry ! » S'exclama ce dernier. Il fonça vers lui et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Harry afficha un sourire et s'appuya contre son ami, se sentant très faible.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois réveillé ! » Ron se dégagea mais Harry s'accrocha à lui.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… » Murmura t-il. Sa voix était roque, il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Ron le soutien alors tout en lui demandant s'il voulait retourner à la chambre. Harry fit un signe de dénégation, ne voulant pas retourner au lit.

« Alors viens, je t'emmène à la cuisine. » Ils avancèrent doucement, Ron tenant Harry.

« Depuis combien de temps… »

« Trois jours. On était mort d'inquiétude Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » Murmura t-il.

« Je… » Sa voix se perdit dans un silence et Ron n'insista pas.

« Hermione est arrivée hier soir ! Elle va être folle de joie en te voyant. »

Au bout de quelques minutes il entrèrent à la cuisine où tous étaient, à prendre le goûté. Des exclamations de joies fusèrent, ils se levèrent tous et serrèrent dans leur bras un Harry faible mais souriant. Après ces embrassades, Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir voulu abandonner tout ça… et surtout de les avoir faits souffrir. Rémus l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Comment te sens tu Harry ? » Demanda t-il.

« Bizarre… » Murmura t-il. « J'ai l'impression d'être endormit et de… et de planer. »

« Oui c'est normal, ça devrait passer, ce sont les potions de Rogue qui font ça. »

Harry fit tous les efforts du monde pour rester impassible à l'appellation de Rogue. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une claque, qu'il reçu derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Ne refais jamais ça jamais ! » S'exclama Ron d'une voix sévère et d'un regard noir. Harry le fixa un moment puis baissa simplement les yeux.

Un silence tomba.

« Tu… tu veux un peu de gâteau au chocolat mon chéri ? » Murmura Molly.

Ce dernier fit un signe de dénégation.

« Tu dois manger Harry sinon les effets secondaires des potions ne s'arrêteront pas et puis… tu dois reprendre des forces. » Expliqua Arthur.

Une fois le goûté prit, Harry se sentit nettement mieux mais fut obligé de retourner au lit, sous les ordres de Rémus qui était intransigeant. Une fois dans la chambre, Lupin, qui l'avait accompagné, resta un moment avec lui.

« Comment te sens tu Harry ? »

« Bien… » Murmura ce dernier tout en baissant les yeux.

« Normalement demain tu devrais être en pleine forme. »

Harry afficha un vague sourire forcé. Rémus vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête Harry pour que tu ailles jusqu'à passer à l'acte… mais même si tu as eu… tord de vouloir mettre fin à tes jours… tu dois aller de l'avant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et… et si tu veux parler… je serais là pour toi. »

Harry resta parfaitement silencieux, tête baissée.

« Et j'ai soigné… ton corps aussi. » Murmura t-il.

Harry se crispa, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il voit les marques de coups.

« Je ne t'obligerais pas à en parler. Maugrey, Arthur, Dumbledore et moi-même sont les seuls au courant pour cela. En tout cas tu ne retourneras plus là bas c'est certain. » Murmura doucement Rémus.

Harry resta toujours silencieux, tête baissée. Lorsque Rémus passa la porte, il lui murmura un faible « merci ».

Trois jours de plus passèrent. Harry se sentait mieux, il avait reprit des forces et n'était plus obligé de garder le lit. Tout le monde était adorable avec lui, ça lui faisait plaisir mais parfois cela l'irritait un peu… c'était comme si chacun s'attendait à ce qu'il craque d'un seul coup !

Il retrouva peu à peu son sourire, bien que toujours malheureux de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Les raisons de sa tentative de suicide ne furent pas abordées, personnes ne le poussa à parler et pour cela il se sentit reconnaissant. Rémus s'occupait de ses bandages qu'il changeait chaque jour avec délicatesse et Harry était à chaque fois honteux, repensant à ce qu'il avait osé faire. Son sentiment de culpabilité à ce sujet augmenta à l'idée que c'est parents s'étaient sacrifié pour lui et que lui par conséquent n'avait pas le droit de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours et de plus la prophétie qu'il avait découvert il y a peu de temps le désignait comme la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort, se suicider revenait à couronner Jedusor maître du monde.

Harry descendit à la cuisine pour le déjeuner. Il avait beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers jours et avait décidé de surmonter au mieux cette nouvelle étape mais aussi d'être reconnaissant envers ses amis qui étaient là pour lui. Pour se remettre et se pardonner sa bêtise, il devait faire certaines choses et il commença au repas.

« Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. » Murmura t-il faiblement au début du repas. Les regards tombèrent sur lui et il se sentit mal alaise mais ne se dégonfla pas. « Enfin plusieurs choses. D'abord je voulais vous dire… que j'étais… que j'étais désolé d'avoir fait ça… de vous avoir causé tant de soucis. Et puis je voulais vous dire merci de vous occupez tous si bien de moi et d'être si gentil alors que… alors que je ne le mérite pas. Je ne le mérite pas parce que j'ai voulu me tuer sans penser que vous souffririez si je mourrais… et pour ça aussi je suis désolé. »

Une discussion de quelques minutes débuta, les autres lui dirent qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, que tout le monde pouvait craquer et que l'important au fond c'est qu'il ne recommence pas. Ils lui dirent aussi qu'ils l'aimaient tous ce qui lui tira quelques larmes, des larmes de joie.

Le soir, Harry alla voir Rémus à sa chambre.

« Tiens, tu n'es pas couché ? »

« Pas encore mais je ne vais pas tarder. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre discrétion pour… vous savez… les marques. »

« C'était parfaitement normal Harry. »

Un silence tomba.

« Je… ça n'est pas toujours comme ça vous savez. » Murmura t–il dans l'espoir de ne pas passer pour un enfant martyr.

« En es tu sur ? » Questionna Lupin, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, avant ça arrivait de temps en temps… quand… quand j'allais trop loin. C'était la punition de dernier recours. » Expliqua t-il doucement. « Quand… quand j'ai découvert l'existence de Sirius, je me suis servit de lui. Mon oncle avait entendu parlé de son évasion et de ce dont on l'accusait aux nouvelles. Je n'ai pas démenti sur le fait que c'était un meurtrier. Je lui ai dit simplement que je l'avais rencontré, que c'était mon parrain, que je l'aimais beaucoup et qu'il prendrait de mes nouvelles régulièrement. Souvent quand les Dursley n'étaient pas… n'étaient pas correctes avec moi… quand ils étaient trop sévères… me faisaient trop travaillé… et d'autres choses injustes, j'utilisais Sirius en sous entendant que je pourrais bien le prévenir de ce qu'il faisait. Je… » Il releva les yeux vers Rémus qui semblait l'écouter attentivement. « Je n'ai jamais abusé de cela. C'était justifié quand je les menaçais… »

Lunard s'assit sur son lit et lui fit signe de venir, chose qu'il fit.

« Mais j'imagine qu'ils ont su pour sa mort. »

Harry acquiesça tristement.

« Aux informations oui, ils ont dit qu'il était mort. Et mon oncle a décidé de se venger de toutes les fois où il aurait voulu être dur ou méchant avec moi et qu'il n'avait pas pu à cause de Sirius. Il ne m'a pas battu pour ça, mais il est devenu beaucoup, beaucoup plus sévère et les punitions aussi… ce qui m'aurait habituellement valu une privation de nourriture est devenu digne de châtiments corporels. »

« Je vois… mais ne te fais plus de soucis Harry, c'est terminé. »

« J'ai du mal à le croire. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Dumbledore tient énormément à ce que je fasse un séjour chez les Dursley tous les ans. Pourquoi changer maintenant ? Après tout il pourrait seulement leur faire la leçon… et les menacer du pire si mon oncle lève de nouveau la main sur moi. Et puis ensuite il pourrait me renvoyer là bas. »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à changer… Ce n'est pas la première fois que Dumbledore ou nous même les menacions du pire s'ils n'étaient pas correcte et ça n'a pas empêché ce qui s'est produit cet été. De toute manière il ne te restait plus qu'une année là bas… alors pour deux semaines de plus un de moins… Je crois que Dumbledore… comme nous tous à été très secoué par ce que tu as fait. Nous imaginions tous que tu aurais du mal à surmonter la mort de Sirius mais pas que tu puisses… »

« Il y a d'autres raisons en réalité qui m'ont poussé à faire ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais… je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. »

« Je comprends Harry. En tout cas tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ne veuilles plus de tuer ni te faire du mal. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton intervention avant le repas, elle nous a prouvé que tu ne souhaitais plus t'en prendre à ta vie. Mais rappel toi que nous serons tous toujours présent pour toi Harry, parce que nous t'aimons tous. »

Harry afficha un sourire sincère et alla se loger quelques secondes au creux de l'épaule de Rémus ; Ce dernier lui rendit l'acte d'affection en nouant ses bras autour de lui.

« Allez il est tant d'aller dormir maintenant, file. » Murmura Lupin avec un sourire.

« Bonne nuit monsieur Lupin. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Ils se sourirent et Harry repartit vers sa chambre, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant.

Il entra dans sa chambre et y trouva Ron et Hermione. Il leur offrit un sourire que ses amis lui rendirent.

« Alors Harry de quoi voulais tu nous parler ? » Questionna Hermione.

Harry inspira profondément.

« De la raison qui m'a fait… qui m'a fait passer à l'acte. » Murmura t-il.

Il capta ainsi la pleine attention de ses amis. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron.

« Je… ce n'est pas entièrement à cause de la mort de Sirius que j'ai voulu… enfin vous savez… » Il marqua une pause. « J'avais déjà pensé au suicide après sa mort au début des vacances. » Avoua t-il. « Mais je ne l'avais pas fait car je pensais que ce n'était pas la solution et que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pourtant j'avais ce sentiment horrible de culpabilité… Je me suis alors puni moi-même en m'interdisant de parler. Je l'ai fait pendant trois semaines. C'était ma manière à moi de me déculpabiliser et je dois avouer que ça fonctionnait assez bien. Je dirais donc que Sirius a fait… pencher la balance dirons nous… s'il n'avait pas été tué sûrement que j'aurais mieux supporté… ce que j'ai appris. »

« Ce que tu as appris ? » Répéta Ron, l'air interrogé.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire, ce n'était pas le moment de stopper Harry alors qu'il se décidait enfin à s'ouvrir.

« Oui. » Murmura t-il tout en allant vers son lit. Il ouvrit en silence sa valise (rapportée par les membres de l'Ordre) et sortit la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Il surprit ses mains à trembler et tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément.

« Ce que j'ai appris juste avant ma tentative de suicide va sûrement vous aidez à mieux comprendre ce qui m'a pris… vous savez que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire cela… n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr oui on le sait. » Acquiesça Hermione tendit que Ron hocha de la tête. Harry sourit, content.

« Je… je n'ai pas encore accepté ce que j'ai lu dans cette lettre. Je l'ai reçu je ne sais pas trop comment… c'est une lettre de… de maman. »

« Q…quoi ? » S'exclama Ron.

« Comment ça ta mère ? »

« Oui elle l'a écrite avant de mourir et l'a ensorcelée pour que je ne l'ai que maintenant. Déjà… rien que ça… ça m'a beaucoup secoué mais si on ajoute ce qu'elle me dit dedans… » Sa voix se perdit dans un silence. « Je… vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis… vous êtes ma vraie famille et je ne conçois pas l'idée de vous cachez la vérité. J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas… me rejeter. »

« Pourquoi on te rejetterait ? » Questionna Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était inquiet de la réaction de ses amis, après tout, ils détestaient, Ron le premier, Rogue. Alors son fils… Harry savait qu'il se faisait probablement du mauvais sang pour rien mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Tu comprendras en lisant. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je viens de découvrir… c'est impossible pour moi en ce moment, mais je ne veux pas vous le cacher et j'ai besoin que vous soyez au courant. Alors… alors le mieux c'est que vous lisiez la lettre. »

« Harry tu es sûr… c'est un message de ta mère… » Murmura Hermione.

« On peut attendre que tu sois près. »

« Non j'ai bien réfléchis et je voudrais que vous la lisiez, si vous le voulez bien. »

Il tendit la lettre et Ron la prit dans ses mains.

« Je… je vais prendre ma douche… je… reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Il partit immédiatement, le cœur serré.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, la gorge serrée, le ventre douloureux. Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de ses amis : leur visage était pour le moins indescriptible ; ils semblaient secoués très secoués.

« C'est bon vous avez tout lu ? »

« Moué… » Murmura Ron tout en le fixant étrangement.

« Vous comprenez maintenant. » Lança t-il tout en détournant le regard.

Hermione se leva et lança un regard inquiet à Ronald.

« Harry… tu es sur que cette lettre est authentique ? Qu'elle est bien de ta mère ? »

« Ba si c'est une blague faut vraiment être tordu pour y avoir pensé. »

« Je… » Elle s'arrêta. Tous deux ne semblaient pas savoir quoi dire.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez. » Ajouta brusquement Harry.

Il savait que ses amis seraient choqués mais au fond il aurait espéré qu'ils le réconfortent. Il fit demi tour et partit.

Il était tard, tout le monde dormait. Harry alla s'allonger sur le canapé du petit salon et passa une bonne partie de la nuit éveillé. Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin à 6h par la main de Rémus.

« Harry ! Harry réveille toi. »

« Mmm… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Harry bailla et se redressa.

« Rien… je dormais juste un peu. »

« Tu serais mieux dans ton lit… tu ne crois pas ? » Murmura t-il avec un sourire. « Allez, il est très tôt monte te recoucher. » Il le poussa à ce relever et Harry partit d'un pas lent et endormit en direction de sa chambre, suivit du regard inquiet de Lunard.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par l'odeur appétissante… d'un croissant chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron tenait un croissant tendit qu'Hermione portait un verre de lait.

« C'est pour toi… » Marmonna Ron, les joues rougies. « C'est pour nous faire pardonner. »

Harry se redressa tout en murmurant d'une voix peut convaincante qu'ils n'avaient rien à se faire pardonner.

« Si Harry, on est désolé, on a mal réagit hier soir, on aurait du te réconforter mais… » Commença Hermione.

« Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ça en lisant la lettre. » Termina Ron.

Harry prit le croissant dans sa main et afficha un sourire doux : « ne vous en faite pas… vous avez toujours mieux réagit que moi… »

« Tu sais, avec Ron on est resté une partie de la nuit à discuter de tout ça et on s'est dit que ça vaudrait le coup pour toi de tenter quelque chose avec Rogue. »

Harry, qui allait mordre dans son croissant se ravisa et la regarda d'un air étrange.

« Tenter quelque chose ? »

« Et bien oui, c'est ton père tout de même, peut être que tu arriveras à faire quelque chose de bien entre vous. » Expliqua t-elle.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, il n'avait pas envisagé d'aller voir Rogue et encore moins de pouvoir créer une relation père fils avec lui.

« Mais… on se déteste. Il me hait par-dessus tout et je ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus… bien au contraire. »

Ron se racla maladroitement la gorge et s'approcha de lui : « bon essaye d'oublier une seconde que c'es Rogue d'accord, essaye d'oublier ça… ce détail. Harry tu… tu as un père, (il sourit) un père vivant ! Toi qui rêves depuis toujours d'une vraie famille là tu as l'occasion d'avoir ce que tu as toujours désiré. C'est une chance en or pour toi. Ton père est vivant ! »

« D'accord mais… revenons à la réalité maintenant…. Mon père… c'est Rogue. » Murmura t-il avant de mordre à pleine dents dans son croissant. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de ça moi et puis lui de toute manière il ne voudra pas de moi il me hait par-dessus tout ! Et je comprends bien plus pourquoi maintenant ! Il pense que je suis le fils de son pire ennemi, celui qui l'a martyrisé et humilié toute son enfance ! Je suis pour lui le fruit de son amour avec Lily ! La femme que Rogue aimait, si ça se trouve le grand amour de sa vie ! C'était sûrement d'ailleurs la seule femme qui l'a aimé… il a cru que pendant son absence elle l'avait trahi pour son ennemi ! Et que moi j'étais ce qui en avait résulté ! Et en toute logique, j'ai été sûrement pour lui la cause de sa renonciation à ma mère… après tout il aurait pu se battre pour essayer de la récupérer mais… s'il la croyait enceinte ou pire encore si j'étais déjà né… ça aurait été impossible de séparer ma mère et… et mon père…adoptif. C'est probablement à cause de moi qu'il a laissé celle qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un homme qui haïssait ! Je serais à sa place je ne m'accepterais même pas dans ses cours ! Franchement maintenant je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour me garder dans la même école que lui toutes ces années… il a du courage. »

« C'est très vrai ce que tu dis, et on y a pensé aussi avec Hermione mais tu oublis un truc important il me semble. »

« Tu n'es pas le fils de James. Tu es le fils de Rogue, le fruit de son amour avec ta mère, avec l'amour de sa vie. Elle ne l'a pas trahi et tu as le sang de Rogue et non celui de son pire ennemi. Si on enlève l'idée que tu es le fils de James, Rogue n'a plus vraiment de bonne raison de te haïr ! A part votre antipathie développée ces dernières années bien sûr. »

« On pense donc que tu devrais essayer de… de voir avec Rogue ce que ça pourrait devenir votre histoire… J'imagine qu'il ne va pas vouloir au début et que ça ne va pas lui plaire non plus mais si ça se trouve… tu trouveras un véritable père et pas un visage sur une photographie... » Murmura Ron avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Et puis si on en crois ta mère, on se trompe sur lui ; Ou tout du moins, il n'y a pas que ce que nous nous voyons. Elle a dit que c'était un homme merveilleux… qu'elle avait vu derrière sa carapace… »

« Et elle a dit aussi que si tu allais vers lui au début ça sera difficile mais qu'elle pensait que vous pourrez développer une véritable relation père fils… je ne sais plus comment elle l'a dit mais il me semble que ses mots étaient qu'il avait besoin d'être aimé pour aimer. »

Harry resta silencieux, pensif. Il leur accorda un sourire magnifique en signe de reconnaissance.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Ses amis sourirent à leur tour puis se levèrent.

« A oui au faite, joyeux anniversaire Harry ! » S'exclama Ron

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

La journée fut magnifique, une fête fut organisée pour lui et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en ce jour. Il se sentait aimé, entouré, protégé. Et de plus, ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient fait changer d'avis sur la situation. Bien qu'il ne savait pas encore – en vue de ses sentiments personnels pour Rogue – s'il désirait avoir Rogue comme père, l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un, une véritable famille, une véritable figure paternelle, quelqu'un pour le soutenir et l'aider dans son avenir lui plaisait énormément. Il est vrai qu'Harry ne rêvait que d'une chose : avoir ses parents au près de lui. Aujourd'hui il pouvait presque toucher ce rêve du doigt.

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels Harry fit ses devoirs, s'amusa avec ses amis et songea à Rogue. Imaginant parfois sa réaction… il allait sûrement très mal prendre la nouvelle si Harry lui disait qu'il était son fils… s'en suivait généralement un scénario catastrophe où Harry se faisait rejeter ou pire encore : Rogue prenait la place de Vernon et le battait.

Mais parfois il se laissait aller à un avenir beaucoup plus beau… bien sûr il n'imaginait pas le grand amour entre eux mais il se laisser aller à imaginer la sensation qu'il éprouverait en l'appelant « papa » par exemple… depuis son anniversaire, il observait d'ailleurs beaucoup monsieur Weasley et ses enfants, voulant voir à quoi ressemblait une véritable relation père fils. Il avait vécu avec son oncle et Dudley mais à ses yeux, ce n'était pas un exemple.

Trois semaines passèrent et la rentrée serait dans quelques jours. Ron et Hermione avaient à plusieurs reprises tentés de discuter de Rogue avec Harry mais ce dernier se débrouillait toujours pour éviter le sujet, encore bien trop indécis.

Au fond il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il avait peur de le faire…

Mais comme toujours, le destin s'en mêle… et tout bascule.

Ronald monta les escaliers en courant et entra dans la chambre.

« Hey Harry devine qui est dans la cuisine ? »

« Qui ? »

« Rogue. »

Harry sursauta et releva les yeux vers son ami.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Il est venu apporter sa potion à Rémus et là il boit un thé. Il n'en a pas pour des heures à mon avis… enfin je voulais te le dire, au cas où. » Et sur ce il partit, voulant laisser son ami réfléchir en paix.

Harry sentit très nettement un nœud se nouer à son estomac. Il se leva, se rassit pour se relever une nouvelle fois. Il prit la lettre de sa mère et l'observa, l'air songeur.

« Et puis zut… de toute manière il doit le savoir ce n'est pas correcte de ne rien dire… on verra bien ce que l'avenir réservera… » Murmura t-il pour lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry descendit donc à la cuisine où d'ailleurs tout le monde se trouvait, ce qui ne le mettait pas à son aise.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui et il se sentit mal alaise.

Rogue était debout, sur le point de quitter le quartier général.

« Je l'ai un peu corsée alors… ne boit pas tout. » Lança t-il à Rémus. « Merci pour le thé madame Weasley. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

« Attendez… un instant s'il vous plait. » Murmura Harry d'une vois à peine perceptible. Rogue l'observa une seconde avant de lui demander froidement de répéter ce qu'il avait dit tout en articulant.

« Je voudrais que vous restiez un instant, j'aimerais vous donner quelque chose. »

Rogue l'observa une seconde puis lui fit un signe de tête comme pour l'inviter à parler.

« Et bien je… je… je… »

« Je quoi ? » Lança t-il d'une voix forte.

« Avant de… d'essayer de… de vouloir… » Harry cessa un instant de parler, sa voix tremblait. Il alla chercher secours dans le regard de Ronald qui lui afficha un sourire encourageant. « Me… tuer… j'ai reçu… une… une… »

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée Potter. » Coupa t-il d'une voix calme mais dure. Harry qui était : mort de trouille, mal alaise et intimidé s'irrita légèrement. Il prit à son tour un ton froid.

« Vous voyez bien que j'ai du mal à vous expliquer parce que c'est quelque chose de difficile à dire ! Soyez un peu indulgent s'il vous plait ! »

Rogue prit un air choqué.

« Toujours aussi irrespectueux ! » Lâcha t-il avant de passer devant lui et se diriger vers la porte.

Harry, prit de panique lui dit : « J'ai reçu une lettre de maman et elle parle de vous et moi. » Il sentit son souffle se couper tendit que Rogue s'immobilisa.

« Pardon ? » Questionna Sevérus, les sourcils froncés.

« Je… le jour où j'ai fait ma… ma tentative de… de suicide… juste avant j'ai reçu… (il souleva légèrement la lettre) un message de maman qui me parle de certaines… de certaines choses. »

Rogue fit un pas vers lui et Harry détourna les yeux, ne se sentant pas capable de soutenir son regard vu la situation.

« Je… je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il y a… dedans… ça ne serait pas correcte devant tout le monde… il vaut mieux que vous découvriez cela chez vous… seul. Alors j'ai décidé de vous passez la lettre pour que vous la lisiez que vous appreniez la… la nouvelle que moi j'ai apprise… mais… mais… s'il vous plait… je tiens vraiment… vraiment à la récupérer… je… c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai de ma mère et… et même si ce que vous y lirez ne vous plait pas… je… je veux quand même la garder. »

« Bien, je vous la rendrais alors. » Murmura t-il calmement.

Harry tendit la lettre à son maître de potions mais au dernier moment se ravisa, les yeux brillants.

Rogue quant à lui était très surprit par le comportement du Griffondor… il était réellement… étrange et semblait terrorisé.

« Vous avez ma parole Potter. » Ajouta t-il, sentant très bien que le gamin était en proie à l'hésitation.

Le nom de Lily lui avait raisonné à l'esprit… et il contait bien lire cette lettre…

Espérant déjà y trouver certaines réponses…

Et il fallait bien qu'il vérifie ce que Potter savait maintenant.

Harry finit par lui tendre la lettre et la lui laisser. Rogue la regarda un instant puis la glissa dans sa cape avant de partir sans se retourner.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Ron se précipita vers lui : « ça va ? »

« Je sens plus mes jambes mais… ça va. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lettre Harry ? » Murmura Lupin, les yeux pétillants.

« Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire pour le moment monsieur Lupin… mais plus tard, vous pourrez lire la lettre aussi si c'est ce que vous désirez. » Répondit-il doucement avant de se lever et partir.

Sevérus Rogue n'avait jamais fait le chemin de Square Grimmaurd à chez lui si rapidement. Son cœur n'avait d'ailleurs pas battu si vite depuis bien longtemps…

Il eu un sourire à la pensée de son amour passé… il n'y avait qu'elle pour le mettre dans tous ses états…

Lily…

Il arriva à sa modeste demeure, ferma la porte et se rendit à son bureau. Il s'assit et retira le parchemin de l'enveloppe d'une main légèrement tremblante. Il lu la toute la lettre, ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient s'enflammer un peu plus à chaque phrase, chaque nouvelle information. Une fois sa lecture terminée il déposa la lettre sur son bureau et inspira profondément.

« Un verre il me faut un verre, quelque chose de fort ! » Fut sa première pensée.

Il alla à son petit bar et attrapa un verre et une bouteille de Whisky. Il remplis le fond du verre et le prit dans sa main. Après une seconde de réflexion il le reposa et attrapa la bouteille afin de boire directement au goulot. Après une longue gorgée, il s'adossa au mûr tout en inspirant profondément.

« C'est impossible… » Murmura t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire : Potter ! Le gosse de l'autre brute était en faite son enfant ? Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Comment Lily avait-elle pu lui cacher ça ! Ses motivations étaient compréhensibles en vue de la situation mais pourquoi James ! A cette pensée, Rogue s'énerva et serra la bouteille entre ses doigts avant de la jeter contre le mûr ! Il retourna au bar et attrapa une autre bouteille, encore plus furieux ! Si il y avait bien une raison pour qu'il haïsse le gamin c'était parce qu'il portait le sang de James Potter ! Son pire ennemi ! Le conard qui l'avait si souvent brutalisé ! Et voilà que maintenant ce n'était plus son gamin mais son fils à lui… et à Lily… l'enfant qu'ils avaient tant désiré tous les deux à une époque…

Lily…

Rogue se laissa tombé contre le mûr et bu de nouveau une gorgée de whisky ; la nuit fut bien longue pour le professeur Rogue ! Très longue… entre chaque longue gorgé des deux bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avala, il ne cessa pas de se poser des centaines de questions, et passant par toutes sortes d'émotions.

Il se demandait pourquoi Lily ne lui avait pas dit à son retour du « bon côté » pour Harry ; pourquoi elle avait décidé de l'élever avec James Potter alors qu'elle savait que le véritable père de l'enfant détestait cette homme ; et si elle était toujours vivante est-ce qu'il aurait été mi au courant qu'il avait un enfant ? L'élèverait-il à l'heure qu'il ait ? Pourquoi James avait-il accepté de faire une telle chose ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il s'occuper du gamin ? Devait-il… être son père ?

Il se sentait… en colère oui en colère ! Furieux d'avoir été trompé par celle qu'il aimait ! Furieux que cet enfant ait été donné à James ! Furieux de l'apprendre comme ça… aujourd'hui ! Furieux que ça se passe après cinq années à détester le Griffondor !

Par moment, la mélancolie le prenait et remplaçait la colère. Lily… sa douce Lily… elle lui manquait tant… et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il avait un fils ! Que son amour avec la femme de son cœur avait donné naissance à un être vivant… que celle qu'il avait toujours aimé n'était jamais tombé amoureuse de James, qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi pour son ennemi. Une parcelle du cœur du Maître de Potions sembla reprendre vie…

Et puis enfin naissait en lui le doute, la peur : Harry était son fils, il avait un enfant… qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire désormais…

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était agréable à Square Grimmaurd ! Aujourd'hui tous devaient se rendre au chemin de Travers afin d 'acheter les fournitures scolaires nécessaires. Harry était le seul qui semblait distant et triste : il ne cessait de penser à Rogue. Il avait forcement lu la lettre maintenant… comment l'avait-il prit ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Quel futur cela lui réservait-il ?

« Harry ! Harry tu m'écoutes ! » S'exclama Ron tout en le secouant légèrement.

« Heu… oui excuse moi… »

« Tu ne devrais pas y penser… demain nous retournerons à Poudlard, tu auras tout le temps pour voir cela avec lui. Ne te fais pas de soucis, penser comme ça ne changera rien à sa réaction. » Expliqua t-il doucement.

« Oui tu as raison. » Lança Harry tout en se forçant à sourire.

Pour Sevérus Rogue, le réveil fut quelque peu… douloureux. Il se réveilla doucement, la bouche pâteuse et la sensation d'être passé sous un train… non en faite une dizaine de trains. Il se leva et se dirigea, le pas chancelant, vers sa réserve de potions. Il ouvrit l'armoire et mit un moment à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : il avala le liquide incolore mais fort amère, avant de se recoucher. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cet état… d'ailleurs, la dernière fois avait été lorsqu'il avait apprit que sa bien aimé était tombée enceinte de Potter et qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui pour épouser l'autre… cet espèce de rat ! Rapidement, la potion fit effet et son esprit devint plus clair, les évènements de la veille lui revenant peu à peu à l'esprit.

Le lendemain fut le jour du grand départ pour Poudlard ! Les enfants prirent le train à 11h, comme à l'accoutumée. Harry n'avait jamais été si anxieux… Il fit le trajet avec tous ses amis et il leur fut réellement reconnaissant de ne pas aborder le sujet du Ministère, de Voldemort ou même de Sirius. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et c'est totalement angoissé qu'Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Instinctivement, son regard tomba sur la table des professeurs où Rogue était : il se tenait droit, le visage fermé et dur, comme à son habitude. Le regard du Griffondor s'attarda un moment sur lui, cherchant à croiser le sien, mais rien de tout cela ne se fit : Rogue semblait fasciné par quelque chose sur la table qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux…

Les élèves allèrent s'asseoir et Harry ne cessait de jeter de bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et ce durant toute la soirée, mais le maître des potions ne posa jamais le regard sur lui. Harry se sentit mal à cette idée, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interprété cela, mais il était clair que Rogue souhaitait soit oublier totalement ce qu'il avait lu soit rejeter son « fils » en oubliant son existence. C'est du moins l'interprétation que fit Harry en montant à son dortoir le soir, sans avoir touché à son repas, ni participer aux discussions de ses amis. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention au traditionnel discours de Dumbledore, ni à la présentation de monsieur Devis, nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

Le lendemain matin, la journée de cours commençait à 8h par deux heures de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Harry s'y rendit à contre cœur, n'ayant pas envie d'étudier aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas qu'il souhaitait absolument que Rogue devienne son père ! Il était très incertain de son opinion sur la situation, mais il aurait voulu parler à Rogue et au fond de lui, il aurait bien aimé que ce dernier porte de l'attention sur lui. Au petit déjeuner, Ron lui dit qu'il se faisait trop de soucis, que Rogue n'aurait pas pu lui en parler hier soir puisque c'était le banquet et que s'il avait évité son regard toute la soirée c'était peut être tout simplement parce qu'il était mal alaise. Après tout la nouvelle était récente pour lui et pas facile à avaler…

« Si tu le dis… » Marmonna Harry.

Sans conviction.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et le nouveau professeur arriva.

« Bonjours à tous ! Je me présente : monsieur Devis pour ceux qui ont oublié ! » S'exclama t-il tout en souriant joyeusement.

Pour la première fois Harry prêta attention à l'homme qui semblait être quelqu'un d'agréable et de bon vivant. S'était un homme brun aux yeux bleu et même s'il était habillé strictement, son regard doux lui donnait un air rassurant et paisible.

« Lequel d'entre vous est monsieur Harry Potter ? »

Le concerné fut surprit et leva une main hésitante.

« Ah monsieur Potter ! Le directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau, il faut vous y rendre maintenant. » Expliqua t-il d'une voix calme et toujours avec le sourire.

Surprit, Harry se leva et prit son sac avant de quitter la salle de cours.

Il arriva à la tour des professeurs et c'est – comme toujours – à ce moment précis qu'il se rappela qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour pénétrer le lieu : quelle idée de mettre un mot de passe ici !!

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau du directeur…

« Et vous êtes bien sur que cette lettre est authentique ? » Questionna Albus tout en scrutant le parchemin.

« J'ai vérifié trois fois ! Et j'y reconnais très bien l'écriture de Lily. » S'exclama Rogue tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, le regard interdit. Il avait la réputation de toujours être au courant de tout, d'avoir continuellement « un coup d'avance sur les autres », mais là… il avait été parfaitement dupé.

« Et bien on peut dire que James… et surtout Lily ont bien joué leur coup ! »

« Oui ça on peut le dire… » Lança Rogue entre ses dents.

« Par contre le point positif c'est que je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire pour lui en ce qui concerne ça protection durant les prochaines vacances d'été ! » S'exclama t-il d'un air joyeux.

« Comment ça plus de soucis à vous faire ? Qui a dit que j'allais m'occuper du gamin ? » Cracha t-il.

« Mais… c'est votre fils Sevérus. Vous êtes son père. Ne contez vous pas assurer votre rôle paternel ? Après tout il me semble que votre… haine ait été liée jusqu'à présent au origine de son sang et il se trouve que (il afficha un sourire) ses origines… c'est vous ! Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas énormément mais nous pouvons supposé un changement dans votre relation en vue de la situation. Non ? »

Rogue se contenta de grogner.

« Je suis sûr que vous y avez songé, n'est ce pas ? »

Rogue ne lui répondit pas : bien sur qu'il y avait songé ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser ! Jour et nuit depuis deux jours ! Mais il était encore trop en colère pour prendre une décision à ce propos.

Harry cita le nom d'une dizaine de bonbons avant de tomber sur le bon (« oh miracle »). Il monta en courant les escaliers, se demandant bien ce que le directeur lui vouait à cette heure ci. Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'on l'y invita. Sa respiration se stoppa nette à la vue du maître de potion et il resta figé sur le pas de la porte.

« Entre Harry, entre, nous avons quelques mots à te dire. »

Il se racla la gorge et entra, détournant les yeux de Rogue qui le fixait d'un regard noir et brûlant.

« J'ai appris la nouvelle ce matin. » Lança Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée. « Félicitation Harry, je suis content pour toi que tu ais trouvé ton père ! »

Harry se força à sourire, trouvant quelque peu déplacé cette phrase, sachant la « délicatesse » de la situation. Mais il savait que le directeur était sincère dans ses propos.

Dumbledore invita les deux sorciers à s'asseoir, ce que chacun fit tout en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de l'autre.

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait bon pour vous de discuter de tout cela non ? »

Un silence s'imposa. Harry ne voulait pas paraître impoli ou irrespectueux face au vielle homme, mais il ne souhaitait en aucun cas discuter de cela devant lui. La situation était déjà embarrassante et difficile…

Quand à Rogue, lui considérait qu'il était encore trop fâché pour discuter calmement et objectivement de la situation. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait que ce n'était pas les affaires du directeur !

« Sevérus ? N'avez-vous rien à dire ? »

« Que voulez vous que je dise ? » Lança t-il d'un ton agressif.

« Vous venez de vous découvrir un fils il me semble… »

« J'ai mi Lily enceinte il y a 15ans, elle a mit au monde cet enfant. C'est tout, ça ne fait pas de moi un père, ni de lui mon fils. » Coupa t-il.

Harry eu un pincement au cœur… son ton était si froid…

Albus resta un instant immobile avant de murmurer que c'était une façon particulière de voir les choses. Rogue se leva d'un bond.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée Dumbledore ! » S'écria t-il. « Une lettre ne changera pas des années de souffrance et des années de haine ! Vous comprenez ! Lily est partie elle m'a abandonné et j'ai passé 15ans à haïr ce enfant et à souffrir ! »

Harry sentit des larmes lui chauffer les yeux… il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ! Lui aussi haïssait Rogue ! Il se força à se ressaisir, ne voulant surtout pas pleurer où paraître atteint.

Il se leva.

« Je n'ai rien demandé moi. » Murmura t-il. « Je préfèrerais retourner en cours monsieur. »

« Harry reste un moment vous devriez discuter un peu de… »

« De quoi ?! » S'écria Rogue.

« De votre nouvelle relation voyons. »

« Relation ? C'est pas parce qu'un bout de papier dit qu'il est mon fils que ça va tout changer ! Et le gamin n'a sûrement pas envie de troquer sa jolie image paternelle pour moi ! » Cracha t-il.

« Vous ne savez rien à ce que je pense de tout cela monsieur ! » S'exclama Harry sur le ton de la défensive.

« Quoi tu veux de moi comme père ? »

Harry se sentit rougir, ne voulant en aucun cas dire qu'il avait imaginer cette possibilité ; et le tutoiement soudain l'avait surprit.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit… » Bafouilla t-il. « Je n'en sais rien… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir comme ça. »

Rogue eu un rire froid et sans joie.

« Monsieur s'est tranché les veines à coup de rasseoir après avoir lu la lettre et il se permet de me reprocher de mal réagir ! »

Harry baissa les yeux, se sentant rougir encore un peu plus et se sentant blessé.

« Sevérus… » Murmura Dumbledore, voyant bien qu'il blessait le Griffondor.

Harry fit demi tour.

« Où est-ce que tu vas toi ? » Lança Rogue.

« En cours, je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

« Qui t'a dit de partir ! »

Harry resta immobile, face à la porte et dos à Rogue, ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais très vite, elles se dissipèrent pour faire place à la colère. Il se retourna vers Rogue :

« C'est qui qui m'ordonne de rester ? Le père ou le professeur ? »

Rogue écarquilla légèrement les yeux, semblant surprit par la réaction de son élève.

« Il me semble que c'est le professeur et rien que le professeur ! Sachez, monsieur, que j'en ai rien à foutre de l'autorité professorale ! » Cracha t-il avant de partir en courant.

Il cessa de courir une fois la tour des professeurs dépassée, ne croyant toujours pas avoir dit ça à Rogue !

De son côté, au même moment, Sevérus tendit un doigt vers l'endroit où se tenait une seconde plutôt le Griffondor avant de murmurer, yeux écarquiller « je n'ai pas pu engendre ça… »

Dumbledore se mit à rire : « moi je trouve qu'il vous ressemblait beaucoup là »


End file.
